Healing
by ChubbyBunny
Summary: After a week of horrific nightmares, Robin must come to terms with what haunts him most: his parents death. Rated pg-13 for language. RS


I do not own Teen Titans. It's just rather fun to write about them. This isn't my first Robin/Starfire fic. I wrote one before, but I decided that I needed a change of pace so a romance/ drama seemed right up my alley. I hope you enjoy it. It's the first real drama I've written, so reviews are greatly appreciated.

C.B

Robin felt the rain lashing against his face but didn't care. The damn rain could go as long as it pleased; he wouldn't budge. Angry tears began to form behind the black mask that shielded his eyes from the world. Robin wanted to scream, kick something, hurt someone. He didn't care who he insulted, or what he did. He hated his dreams. The same one had plagued him now for the past week.

His parents death.

Just the thought of it made his hands ball into tight fists, bleaching his knuckles. He could still picture it as clearly as the day it happened. The Ringleader had announced "The Flying Grayson's!" and the crowd roared with excitement. His dad and mom were looking unnaturally calm. Even though he was young, he knew the meaning of stage fright and always wondered how his parents avoided it. The spot light hit the curtain and he had just enough time to see his parents look back at him, smile, and then kiss for what they didn't realize was the last time. The red velvet drapes opened and the pair sprung out waving to the audience. The curtains closed.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the ringleader continued, "This is by far the most dangerous stunt our very own Flying Grayson's have ever attempted!" young Richard was searching desperately for a place to peep out. To his disappointment there was only a thin sliver of curtain open. He couldn't see anything. "They will be performing a series of extremely difficult and dangerous acrobatic flips, turns, and twists! All without the safety of a net!" Richard could hear the crowd gasp, "Do not under any circumstances try this at home!" the youngest acrobat glanced to his right and grinned. There was a good vantage point right beside Humphrey the Lion in his cage. The ringleader continued as Richard made his way over, "And now! I give to you with no further dallying or delay...THE FLYING...GRAYSON'S!"

The crowd went wild. The future Robin could hear the crowd applauding every movement his parents made. He made it to his viewing spot right as they were about to do the last and most dangerous trick. His mother leapt gracefully into the air, arms outstretched towards her husband, who at the same time had done the same move, a trapeze swing waiting in-between them. They grabbed it. And it snapped from the ceiling 78 feet in the air. Time seemed to stand still in those five seconds. Richard without thinking burst through the curtain right before his parents hit the hard dirt floor. He could see the terror on their faces as they reached desperately up into the air, somehow wishing that that trapeze swing would lower itself. It didn't. There was a crunch. And then silence. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed. Even the dust had stopped in it's tracks. Richard's own next breath came in a sharp gasp as he slowly made his way towards his parents broken bodies. From somewhere off in the distance he thought heard the ringleader shout, "Get Dick outta here!" but he wasn't sure. It was to late anyway. He had seen them. Small pools of blood were beginning to form around them, bones sticking out jaggedly from random parts of their bodies. He could plainly see his fathers skull and his mothers face, concaved in on the side where she hit the floor, their eyes open and unblinking...glazed over...

"Dick!" he thought he heard his name again but didn't care. The future Robin continued to stare into the face of death, it was mocking him. He was never aware that the crowd had turned hysterical and was falling over themselves to try and get out of the tent. He never noticed the man standing high up in the rafters with the wire cutter. He never even noticed when Harry the Strongman gathered him in a tight hug, weeping unabashedly, and then quickly carried him backstage. He felt...nothing. Nothing but...hate.

In a sudden fit of rage, Robin screamed. He began kicking the concrete sides of the Teen Titans roof, hearing all of his toes crack. Right when he picked up a heavy beam and was about to throw it into a nearby wall, he heard a soft, yet frightened voice,

"R-Robin?"

He froze. Though he could not see her, he knew behind him stood Starfire, pink umbrella in hand, garbed only in a tank top and pajama pants. Robin slowly lowered the beam to the floor and stood up, his back still facing her, "Go back to sleep Starfire," he said coldly, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"But Robin,"

"I said go!"

It was then Starfire began to prove how stubborn she truly was, "No Robin," she said firmly though her voice quivered, "You are in a great deal of distress and I want to help you. Will you please tell me what is wrong?"

Inexplicably, he began to laugh, it was menacing and helpless all at the same time, "Help me? HELP me? I cant even fucking help myself. I'm a lost cause. "

Starfire bravely took a step foreword, frustration evident in her voice, "You are not a cause that is lost Robin!" she insisted, "You are our fearless leader and a wonderful friend! You are patient and kind-"

Robin turned on her, "SHUT UP!" he shouted inches from her surprised face, "How much do you know about me Star? Huh? Do you even know how fucked up I truly am? I saw my parents die! I stood there and looked in their eyes, I saw death. I was just a kid! I lost my innocence that day, I can never get that back," through his mask, tears began to drip out even more, mixing with the ever pounding rain, "I could've done something Star...he was there...he was right there..."

He quickly turned away from her and sunk to his knees, his hands clutching tightly to his water soaked hair, sobbing like a small child. The red haired alien girl could feel tears of her own slide down her cheeks. In a child-like act of her own, she moved her little umbrella away from herself and positioned it over Robin. He suddenly lashed up and knocked it out of her hand, causing her to gasp in surprise. "Get away from me!" he yelled, pain evident in every part of his being, "I don't want you here!" Star brought her arms up to her chest in shock, but still didn't move. "I said get away!" Robin stood up and pushed her roughly on the shoulders, knocking her over onto the wet ground.

"Robin!" she pleaded, "Please listen-"

But he was in no mood to. He fell to his knees and attempted to beat on her shoulders which she deflected without even trying. He spoke brokenly between weak punches, "I-just-want to be-alone..."his last words sounded more like a wail. With a choked sob, his forehead came to rest on the same shoulders he had just been attempting to bruise. Starfire sat there in a mild state of shock, never before had she encountered something like this. What should she do? Though this same young man had taught her much about the ways of this world, he seemed to know not much about it himself.

"Robin," she asked softly, tears chocking her slightly, "what should I do for you? I seem to only cause more hurt-"

"Hold me," he whispered tightly, "please Star...hold me." she quickly did as she was told. Her arms came up and tightly encircled his trembling shoulders. The water from both the rain and tears caused the mask on Robin's face to fall off and hit the ground with a wet plop. He cried harder, his tears now not stinging his eyes, "I-I'm sorry," his voice quivered, "I'm so sorry Star...I didn't mean it..."

"I know," she said soothingly, stroking his onyx hair, "I hold no anger towards you at all. Do not fret. I understand now that even a Boy Wonder can not be wonderful all the time." for some reason this seemed to calm Robin down.

Still shaking, he raised his hazel eyes to look into Starfire's green ones, "I love you Kori." he whispered. Though this surprised her, she smiled just as warm as the blush rushing to her cheeks. She knew the love Robin spoke of was far more serious than any other love there was. She had always known he loved her like this. It was time to let him know she felt the same,

"I know. I love you also Richard. More than you could ever know."

Robin's face scrunched in an unsuccessful effort to hold back tears. He lowered his face to the ground as Starfire's lips pressed against his cool cheek, "All wounds will heal in time," she said softly as the rain began to disappear.

Fin


End file.
